


Little Red Riding Hood for Halloween

by dementordementor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sirius Black, Gay Sirius Black, Halloween Costumes, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentioned Lily Evans Potter, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sirius Black with a choker, Top Remus Lupin, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: It’s Halloween and Sirius dresses as Little Red Riding Hood because she gets eaten by a wolf. Remus is a werewolf.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 256





	Little Red Riding Hood for Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt:  
> James: What are you dressed as?  
> Sirius: Red Riding Hood.  
> James: What? From the muggle fairytale? Why?  
> Sirius: Because she gets eaten by the wolf.  
> James: Woah, careful, Moony! You almost spat your drink all over me.  
> This is my first Wolfstar smut so, sorry if they are a bit off character. Also, welcome to the Spooky Season >:)

“What are you dressed as?” asked James as he walked towards his three friends on the couch of Gryffindor’s common room.

He was wearing some brown tight pants, his normal Hogwarts white button-up shirt, and the only different-from-usual thing that he was wearing was the red hood on his head, falling down his shoulders and almost reaching his knee level and the bright and vivid red choker on his neck.

“Red Riding Hood,” he replied, taking a seat at James’ side. At James’ other side was Remus with a red cup in his right hand, checking him out. He liked that attention from him. A small smile took place on his face. 

At Moony’s side, on an armchair, was Wormtail.

“What? From the muggle fairy tail? Why?” asked James confused.

He quickly gazed at Remus before turning his look back to James and answering, “Because she gets eaten by the wolf.”

When they both heard a choking sound, they turned to look at Remus quickly.

“Woah, careful, Moony! You almost spat your drink all over me,” said James laughing and taking another sip from his own drink.

“‘You OK, Moony?” asked Peter.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, cleaning his chin and standing up. “I’m going to get more butterbeer, do you want some?” he asked looking at Sirius. He could devise a slight and barely visible blush in his cheeks.

“Yes, please,” Sirius replied. He watched Remus walking towards the not so far away table with drinks. “What are you two dressed as?” he asked his other two friends.

“A rat,” replied Peter shyly.

“Very original,” replied Sirius sarcastically, turning his look towards James, who carried a vivid grin in his face.

“A muggle,” told him James with a smile on his face.

“You are never going to give up on Evans, are you?” asked Sirius, laughing as James shook his head.

“You give up on Moony first,” said James mockingly.

Sirius shushed him and pushed him to the other side of the couch leaving a space between them while they both giggled as he turned to look back, where Remus was returning with their drinks.

When Remus arrived, he handed Sirius one cup and took a seat in the gap between James and him.

“And what are you dressed as, Moony?” he asked him even though it was a bit obvious. His nose was black at the tip degrading throughout, his lips were brown almost getting to black and somehow he had changed the color of his eyes into bright honey ones and Sirius couldn’t help but think he looked really hot.

None of them seem to have put too much effort into their costumes, to be honest. James had just put the most muggle things he had found in his closet and Peter had only drawn a couple of whiskers on his cheeks.

“A wolf,” Moony replied simply.

“It almost seems as if you choose your costumes together,” said Peter innocently.

“Yeah, it does,” agreed James with a smirk on his face. “Doesn’t the girl from the tale - Red Riding Hood - wear a dress?” teased James. He couldn't let go of this opportunity to tease Remus.

“My legs are too dangerous to let everyone see them, Prongs. Do you imagine the power I would have in a dress?” James and Peter laughed at this and they heard another choking sound.

“Merlin, Moony, you are going to end up soaking us in butterbeer,” said James when Remus choked again in his drink.

“Sorry, it’s just- the butterbeer - too sweet,” Remus stuttered trying to excuse himself.

“Yeah, sure,” replied James, definitely not taking a word of what Remus said.

A comfortable silence fell between them in which they listened to all the noise around them; people talking loudly and the music as background sound. Suddenly an idea popped into Sirius’ mind.

He raised his long legs and placed them on top of Remus’, his feet resting on James’ legs and then he crossed them. His lower thighs were touching Remus’ side thighs and his legs were resting on his lap.

“Mate, you’re going to get my pants dirty,” complained James.

“Moony’s not complaining,” he said, turning to look at Remus. He looked tense and he apparently didn’t want to move at all, not even to rest his arms on Sirius' legs.

“Moony doesn't have your dirty shoes on his lap,” replied James, making Remus chuckle. He pushed Sirius’ feet away and stood up.

“We can change seats if you would like, Prongs,” suggested Peter.

“Nah, it’s fine Pete. I’m going to see if I can go to talk to Lily,” he said, making his way towards where the girl was avidly talking with a group of other girls.

“Bad idea, if you ask me,” said Remus, sounding more relaxed.

“I think I’m going to head off to bed,” said Peter standing up. “Night guys,” he said making his way to the boys’ rooms.

“Night,” Sirius and Remus replied at the same time.

Sirius’ legs started to slide down Remus’ lap, making their way to the floor. When he was about to raise them again, Remus (apparently more comfortable with Sirius’ legs on his lap) grabbed the one at the bottom of the other one and pulled them up, surprising Sirius.

“You know… The wolf doesn't really eat Red Riding Hood in the story,” Moony commented vaguely, matter-of-factly. “He actually eats her grandmother only.”

“We could change the story a bit then, don’t you think?” he said flirtingly, getting slightly closer to Remus’ face. He was still far enough for Moony to stop him; but he didn’t.

“What do you have in mind?” He had no words. He wasn’t expecting Remus to flirt back. 

“I don’t think what I have in mind is appropriate to say in the common room, when there are so many people here.” That was all he could come up with.

“It’s sound to me that you don't really have something in mind,” Remus replied, getting closer to his face. He could feel Remus’ breath now.

“Of course I do. It's just that, we can’t do what I have in mind  _ here _ .” Fuck, he was starting to get nervous. Why? He was the one who had started the flirting, it was like that all the time, but this time was different. Unlike the other times, Moony decided to flirt back.

“Let's go to our room then,” suggested Remus leaving him in shock. Remus John Lupin was suggesting that they should go  _ together _ to their room to finally do what Sirius had been fantasizing about for so long.

He decided to act fast before Moony had time to rethink this. He took his legs off Remus and stood up. He grabbed Remus’ hand and pulled him to stand up. When he was standing up, still grabbing his hand, Sirius began to make their way towards the boys’ dorms. 

They walked in a rush through the crowded common room and on his way, he caught James’ eyes, receiving a wink from him, making him giggle. They ran through the stairs and he opened the door abruptly and they both got inside their room.

“Muffliato,” he hissed, pointing his wand towards Wormtail’s bed, where a silhouette rested.

“What did you say you had in-”

He didn’t let Remus finish the sentence. He pushed him roughly by the chest against the door he had just closed and began to kiss him fervently. 

In the beginning, he could identify the state of shock Remus was in, and he thought he might have ruined things, so slowly and hesitantly he began to split apart from Remus, but their lips never stopped touching.

Remus grabbed his waist and pulled him close to his body again, returning the kiss. It was needy and full of lust. They had both been fantasizing about this moment apparently.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck, intensifying the kiss and Remus began to walk to the front, making Sirius walk backward. Sirius had to split from the kiss to see where he was walking towards, but not wanting to miss any time, he grabbed Remus’ hand and directed him towards his four-poster and pushed his chest again, making him fall on his bed.

Remus made himself comfortable along the bed and Sirius straddled on his lap. With one flick of his wand, the curtains around the four-poster closed. The only light coming inside the four-poster was the dim moonlight slightly getting inside through the thin curtain. 

Sirius cast a silencing spell, ensuring that nobody in the room could listen to what would happen inside if his four-poster. Sirius bent down and began to kiss Remus fervently again but Remus stopped the kiss, placing a hand on Sirius’ chest to split them apart.

“Wait. Wormtail is in the room and James might come any minute now,” he said.

“I don’t care, Moony,” said Sirius pleadingly, moving his hips creating friction between his arse and Remus’ dick.

“Fuck,” Remus whispered. “You’re a fucking tease, did you know that?” He grabbed Sirius’ hips and slightly moved them, seeking more friction. 

Sirius could feel Remus’ dick getting hard between his arse cheeks and the thought made his dick start to get hard as well. 

“I just know what I want,” he replied, moving his hands through Remus’ chest and slightly moving his hips.

“And what do you want? How do you reckon Red Riding Hood’s story should go?” His grip on his hip got tighter as Sirius started to move them faster.

He bent down again, this time he placed his head at the side of Remus’, his lips almost touching his ear and whispered, “I think the wolf should eat her.” while he nibbled his earlobe.

“Fuck, Pads,” Remus groaned. His hands slid from his hips towards his arse and he squeezed making Sirius moan low in his ear due to the unexpected touch. His cock gave a little twitch inside of his tight pants.

Sirius began to kiss and suck Remus’ neck while he slid his hands down Remus’ brown shirt massaging Remus’ worked-out chest meanwhile Remus began to unbutton his shirt. When his shirt was totally open he straightened up on Remus lap and took his shirt off. He was left only with the red hood falling on his shoulders.

Remus slightly sat, supporting his weight on his elbows and Sirius began to take his shirt off making him sit straight while he raised his arms to let the shirt out. 

He gazed at the other boy's worked abdomen but Remus got him out of his trance, “Care showing me why your legs are so ‘dangerous’?” he said mockingly, making him blush.

He grabbed his forgotten wand on the bed and with one flick they were both left only in underwear. Sirius still had the red choker around his neck, his red hood and Remus make-up were gone too.

He could appreciate Remus’ bulge trapped in his black boxers and it was inevitable not to grind on it making both of them moan under their breaths.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Pads?” Remus asked, sliding his hands throughout Sirius’ waist.

“We were going to change the story, weren’t we?” he teased. “I want you to eat me. I want you to eat my arse and then fuck me.” He was intending it to sound like an order but it came out more as a plea.

“How could I say no?” With a quick movement, Remus flipped them so that he was now on top of Sirius. “Be a good dog and get on your fours,” ordered Remus, moving off from on top of Sirius, allowing him to move.

He had never seen Remus so dominant, but then again, he had never gone this far with him. He could have never expected Remus Lupin, the Gryffindor’s prefect, Moony, to be so… Merlin he didn’t even have words to describe how fucking hot Remus is.

He turned and placed himself on his fours. Remus was at his back, getting a perfect view of his juicy arse trapped in his black boxers.

He shuddered when he felt Remus’ hand slapping his arse and then he felt both of his hands massaging his cheeks.

His hands slid through his arse until they reached the elastic of his underwear. He grabbed the elastic and slowly pulled it down, torturing Sirius with the burning bare touch on his skin.

When Remus finally pulled down his underwear and got it out of his legs, he gave another spank with his hand to Sirius’ ass, making him shriek.

“Didn’t know you were such a whore,” teased Remus.

“Oh, fuck you,” whispered Sirius in return.

“I thought I was doing the fucking,” he teased again. He was getting Sirius on the nerve.

“Then fuck  _ me _ ,” he said, turning his head to look at Remus, who had his face at Sirius’ arse level.

Without replying, he took Sirius’ cheeks with both of his hands splitting them apart and he licked through the whole length of his cleft, making him shudder.

“Fuck,” Sirius whispered under his breath. Remus began to massage his arse cheeks again with both of his hands and began to draw circles with his tongue around Sirius hole. “Merlin’s tits, Moony! Just shove your tongue in my arsehole,” he hissed.

“So eager,” Remus teased again, splitting his face away from Sirius arse. He ran his thumb through Sirius’ cleft.

After teasing him for what Sirius felt like hours, he finally stuck his tongue in Sirius’ hole, making him moan by the sudden intrusion. His cock twitched between his thighs.

Remus began to thrust in and out of Sirius’ tight and now wet hole. His tongue slid so easily that he quickly began a faster pace. 

Sirius was moaning so loud Remus had to stop his pace to remind him that the Silencing spell might break if he kept it that loud.

When he began to thrust in his entrance again Sirius tried to grab his aching cock but Remus stopped him, pinning his hand on his side. When he freed his arm he sank his head between his arms and on the pillows to stifle his moans, which became more intense when Remus inserted one finger in his hole. 

He began to move the finger with his tongue, the finger barely brushing over his prostate. He knew what he was doing, getting Sirius to the edge. It didn’t last too long. Remus rolled his finger up and pressed on Sirius’ spot, drawing out of him a high moan.

“Moony, please!” Sirius begged. He let out a high-pitched moan when Remus suppressed laughter vibrated in his hole.

“Please what, Pads?” he asked, getting his tongue out of his hole, but he kept his finger doing circular motions.

“Fuck me, please,” whispered Sirius begging.

Remus chuckled before sticking out his finger making Sirius groan due to the emptiness. “Turn to face me,” he ordered, and as Sirius complied he grabbed Sirius’s wand. When Sirius was resting on his back, legs open, and Moony between them, his red and wet cock from pre-come resting on his stomach, Remus flicked his wand and his underwear was gone.

Remus' big cock jumped out of his boxers and bobbed, he couldn’t help but think he was not going to be able to sit in days. 

Remus flicked his wand again on top of his wandless hand and then placed the wand at Sirius’ side. He began to slowly and lazily jerk his hard cock with the hand that had lube, torturing Sirius with the view.

“Has somebody ever fucked you before, Sirius?” He only shook his head, his attention on Remus’ prick. “Look at me,” he ordered.

“I  _ am _ looking at you,” Sirius teased, his eyes still locked on Remu’s cock.

“At  _ me _ , not at my cock,” he said, as he grabbed Sirius’ face making him look up. Their eyes locked and Sirius had forgotten the spell Remus had on his eyes, making them shine bright and for one second he forgot what they were doing, lost on Remus’ eyes. It was not until Remus pressed the head of his cock on his entrance that he came back to his senses. “Have you ever fingered yourself?” He nodded shyly, he was sure he had blushed but luckily Remus couldn’t see him due to the dim light. “While we are all in the room? Such a slut,” he said mockingly as he chuckled.

He grabbed Sirius' hips and pressed harder, entering his cock in Sirius’ tight hole. The lube helped to slick his cock easier and even though he was going slow, it still burned him, he had never had something that big, it was usually just his fingers. When his cock was fully in, Remus let out a sigh and tighten his grip in Sirius’ hips but didn’t move, waiting for Sirius to get used to his size.

Moments later Sirius whispered, “Move.”

Remus began with a slow pace drawing sighs out of Sirius but he quickly sped up when he felt Sirius moving his hips to the front seeking more friction. Sirius cock bobbed on his lower abdomen with every thrust Remus made.

In one of his thrusts, he hit Sirius' prostate getting out of him a high-pitched moan which Remus quickly stifled with a kiss. Remus stopped his thrusts, pressing his cock against Sirius’ spot and he grabbed Sirius’ red choker, pulling him up. “Stay quiet or you’ll break the spell,” he whispered in Sirius’ ear.

Sirius desperately nodded trying to move his hips, Remus’ grip preventing him from doing so.

Remus started again at a slow pace, this time going deeper, hitting Sirius’ sweet spot with every thrust.

He then began to go faster again. Sirius had to bite his lip to suppress his moans. 

Remus bent down and began to lick and suck at Sirius’ neck. Sirius tried to grab his neglected cock, being stopped again by Remus. He straightened again and said, “No, you’re going to come just with my cock.”

Sirius let out an involuntary whimper, making Remus chuckle.

Remus continued hitting on his spot and Sirius could already feel his orgasm building up in his abdomen. Tears of pleasure ran through his face as he struggled to say, “I’m close.” Remus grabbed his cock and placed his thumb on the cleft of the head. He couldn’t contain an agonizing moan that escaped his mouth. “Moony!” he complained.

“Not yet,” he said, still thrusting hard inside of him.

He bent down again and began to lick and suck Sirius’ right nipple making him shiver due to the overwhelming feeling. “Please Moony, let me come!” he begged but Remus didn’t reply.

He began to lick his other nipple and then slid his tongue through his chest until he reached Sirius’ right collarbone, where he started to suck, love marks starting to form. He left a track of kisses from his collarbone to his jawline where he also started to suck. 

Sirius wasn’t sure if he heard correctly due to the overwhelming pleasure, but he was almost sure he heard Moony whispering to him ‘You’re mine’ which just made more tears run through his cheeks.

“Please, Moony!” he begged.

“You can come now, Pads,” he whispered as he removed his thumb off the head of his cock and began to jerk it.

“Remus!” he shouted as strips of white and sticky cum coated his chest and part of Remus’.

Remus pulled out of him and pulled him by his choker. Sirius weakly straddled, and Remus began to jerk his cock in front of his face. With a deep groan, he finally came all over Sirius’ face, coating him with his white and thick cum. Sirius opened his mouth to taste some while looking deep into Remus’ eyes.

“Fuck, Sirius. You look so pretty and slutty with your face covered in my cum,” he whispered.

Sirius stood on his knees so his face was now at Remus’ level. He rubbed his hands through Remus’ abdomen going up until he reached his neck and up to his jawline, grabbing his head by his side and kissing him deeply and fervently, letting him taste his own cum. Remus grabbed his waist and slowly began to rest him on the bed. They split apart and Remus rested his back on the bed.

Remus grabbed Sirius' wand and cast a cleaning spell over both of them. Sirius lazily climbed up his chest, hugging him by his waist and burying his face between Remus’ shoulder and neck, one of his legs on top of Remus.

“Night, Moony,” he whispered, leaving a short kiss on his neck.

“Good night, Pads,” Remus whispered back, leaving a short kiss on top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I always get horny while writing smut so it takes me ageesss to finish but I finally did! Thanks for reading! [Comments] and [Kudos] are great!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> In case you are interested in Drarry: [Strawberries and Pajamas - Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245933), [You're my obsession and I am yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052781), [Draco's Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837251)


End file.
